


Rainy Nights

by avityfalia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and that person was me, listen someone was eventually going to write siralt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avityfalia/pseuds/avityfalia
Summary: Regardless of the number of quilts and blankets in Sitri and her husband's bed, rainy nights are always accompanied by chills because of her health. Luckily, Jeralt has a knack for keeping his wife warm when she needs it most.(This was written a stand-alone fic; you do not need to read "When Flowers Bloomed" to enjoy this story, but it takes place in the same universe.)
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I love slowburn, I really do. I love writing it and reading it. I also know that someone was eventually going to write some smut for these two on AO3 and I have made the decision that that person was going to be me (even when I haven't even finished the plot of WFB yet). It's real Siralt hours in this house.

Sitri shivered beneath the covers of her and Jeralt’s large bed. Under normal circumstances, the layered quilts would have usually been enough to keep her warm, not to mention the warmth the snoring knight radiated, but the rain tended to have an effect on her that nothing—not even the warm embrace of her husband—could satiate. It had been this way for longer than she could remember, her poor health exacerbating every little thing in her life to the point that even sleeping became a hassle.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do other than curl up and wait for sleep to find her, she did her best to minimize the chattering of her teeth. She should have put on a nightgown before she’d gone to sleep in the arms of her husband, but it had been several weeks since she’d last seen him due to his recent mission, and one thing had led to another until she had found herself much too worn out to even bother to cover herself. Rolling over slightly to gaze at him, she knew that moving from the bed to find something warmer would inevitably wake him up, and he’d been so tired when he’d returned home to her. She was surprised he even had the energy to, well...

Recalling the events a few hours prior, Sitri could feel that her cheeks were warming up. It was the only part of her body that felt any semblance of warmth, however, and it did nothing to prevent her teeth from chattering. At this, Jeralt stirred groggily, blinking his eyes open slowly as the sound of heavy rain hitting the glass pane of the window in their room grew louder, accompanied by the sound of his wife chattering in their bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sitri whispered, her shivers becoming more pronounced the harder the rain fell. Yawning, Jeralt rolled over on his side and propped his head on his elbow to gaze at her face.

“Are you cold?” His voice was low and hoarse from sleep as he spoke to her, something that never failed to make her heart flutter whenever they woke up. His hand moved to brush her hair from her face, and she relaxed into his touch.

“Not especially, no.”

Jeralt smiled lazily at her. “Not especially, huh? You’re trembling like a leaf.” He chuckled at the pout on her face and removed his hand from her cheek to pull her closer with his free arm until she was flush against him. “There, is that better?”

His voice in her ear caused Sitri to shiver for a different reason, especially so when his mouth went to nibble on her earlobe gently.

“Aren’t you tired?” she asked him, breath hitching when his tongue traced the shell of her ear. “It’s late. Don’t you, a-ah... have work you need to do tomorrow morning?”

He hummed thoughtfully. “If, by work, you mean having Alois chat my ear off in the Knight’s Hall, then yes. _But_ ,” Jeralt’s mouth moved from her ear in favor of leaving a trail of kisses along the flushed skin of her cheek, pausing only when he reached the soft curve of her lips, “I’m sure I wouldn’t be missing much if I slept in.”

“You’re so mean,” Sitri huffed, and he only laughed in response. It made staying mildly upset with him impossible, and soon enough her mouth was curved in a small smile that he was all too eager to kiss.

Though it started off innocently enough, one playful kiss became two, then three, and then four, until he was hovering over her, kissing her deeply and slowly. When he pulled away, it was only to murmur against her lips, “Besides, there are more important things than tending to my duties as Captain.”

“Like what?” she asked him in a quiet voice.

“Like tending to my sweet precious wife.”

The rain hitting the window was only a soft noise in the background as Jeralt’s lips continued to move languidly against her own, and Sitri found that the chill in her bones was beginning to slowly dissipate, replaced instead by a warmth that was different from the one she usually felt when she was sitting by a fire or under a quilt. Slender fingers carding through his short blonde hair to bring his face closer, Sitri moaned when she felt his hand wander over one of her breasts to massage and knead at the soft flesh.

Back arching into his touch, Sitri moaned. “It’s sensitive there.”

Jeralt smiled, his mouth leaving her own to cover new ground. Making a slow descent, his mouth latched onto the breast he was not attending to, laving her nipple slowly and sweetly to elicit the beautiful gasps and whines that were reserved for his ears only. As he had hoped, her chills were beginning to subside, and the previous shivers that had racked her body as a result of the downpour were now shivers of what he hoped was pleasure. This much was confirmed when her usually gentle hands pushed his face closer to her generously-sized mounds, and a low rumble of sleepy laughter bubbled in his chest at her enthusiasm. “Where else are you sensitive?” he pondered against her, removing his hand from her breast to tenderly touch her cheek. “I’d like to hear it from your lips if you’ll indulge me.”

Words that would have once rendered her a bashful, blushing mess now only emboldened her, and with a grace she truly had no right to possess, Sitri pushed him off of her body with her index finger until he was sitting up, the sheets that had been covering the both of them now forgotten in the process. Scooting up to lean against the plush pillows of their bed, she parted her legs for him slowly in a manner that was very clearly meant for show. His wrist in her own small dainty hand to guide him where it was she wanted him to touch her, Sitri whispered in a dulcet voice, “Right here. I’m especially sensitive here.”

“You’re very direct tonight,” Jeralt groaned, slipping a finger inside of her. “You’re warm too. I’m starting to think you might not be as cold as you led me to believe.” Moving his finger inside of her at a tantalizingly slow pace, Sitri responded with a whimper. Her brows were furrowed cutely, and her breaths were shorter and labored—Jeralt could only watch mesmerized as she writhed against his touch.

The sweet sounds that left her mouth when he added another finger had him twitching eagerly, something his wife, even in her own pleasure, must have noticed. With a practiced hand, Sitri stroked him dutifully, eliciting a low and husky moan from her husband. “If I’m direct, it’s only because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeralt sighed against her now warm skin.

Touch slow and lingering, Sitri pumped her hand up and down his growing erection, reveling in the noises that left his mouth as she did so. He was warm in her hand, velvety smooth. By all means, they should have been sleeping soundly given the hour, but she found that whatever need for sleep she had been desiring earlier had been replaced by the ebbing warmth of pleasure that was beginning to grow within her abdomen, his fingers only working her further and further into a state of complete dishevelment until she was grinding against his hand.

This must have been something that her husband found particularly dazzling, because the next thing she knew, his thumb had entered the equation to rub slow tight circles against her clit in a way that never failed to have her seeing stars.

“J-Jeralt…” Sitri buried her face into his shoulder, moaning his name unbiddenly as he continued to work her in a steady rhythm. The puffs of air that left her mouth were labored and short, and she could feel that she was getting closer and closer to that peak. All she needed was for him to curve his index finger _just so_ , and then she’d be there.

Her hand continued to move up and down his length, her thumb idly tracing along areas she knew rendered him a complete mess to her ministrations until he was open-mouthed and calling her name in a voice that was sweeter than honey and hotter than a fire. Even now, she could feel that her husband was tensing up in her palms, the low groan of her name on his lips sending a spark of excitement through her body and right to her core. Catching on to the fact that she was nearing her capacity, Jeralt repeated her name like a mantra, and her soft moans were exchanged for louder ones the faster his fingers moved inside of her until he finally found the thread that was holding it all together and tugged it loose until she came undone.

Removing his fingers from her slowly so as not to overwhelm her too quickly, Jeralt shamelessly took the wet digits into his mouth to taste before using the same hand to guide hers away from his cock. The whine that left her mouth was placated with a deep kiss, an assurance that he was not done just yet.

“I told you I’d tend to you, didn’t I?” Sitri nodded slowly beneath him, moon-eyed and enraptured, and Jeralt regarded her with a lovestruck smile. “I will take care of you, always.”

“I know you will,” she whispered beneath him. “I’ll take care of you too.”

Brushing the hair from her face, Jeralt leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead, clasping one of her small hands in his larger one while using the other to guide himself to her entrance. He paused for a moment to watch her face; Sitri’s cheeks were a noticeable pink now that he was so close to her, the smile on her face unparalleled in beauty as she murmured words of affirmation against his mouth. It was all he needed to hear before he began to move.

Sitri moaned hotly at the sensation of Jeralt slowly pushing himself all the way inside of her until he was fully enveloped by her wet heat, his own low sounds of pleasure joining with hers until the sound of the rain was entirely forgotten and the formative chill nothing more than a passing thought.

Lips trailing feather light kisses along the curve of her neck, he asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Sitri nodded her head slowly, squeezing his hands reassuringly as they took a moment to just savor the feel of one another. It had only been a few hours since she had last been in his arms like this, but there was never a moment where it did not feel like she needed him close by—whether it was walking with him around the monastery, visiting him in his office to bring him a meal she had cooked, or being held within his embrace as he made love to her.

The steady undulating motion of Jeralt’s hips as he moved inside of Sitri rocked the bed softly until the wooden frame began to creak lightly, and a puff of air that was close to a laugh left his lips at the fact. “I think we should invest in a new bed,” he muttered against her skin, which drew an aroused laugh from Sitri as she considered his words.

“We _just_ bought this bed, Jeralt. Why do you want a new one?”

“To better hear the way you sound when I do this.”

Wrapping his arms around her midriff, Jeralt suddenly sat up in their bed—the sudden shift in position causing Sitri to cry out in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside of her. If the chill of the weather had begun to creep back into the room, it had been completely vanquished and replaced by a heat that left her clinging to him tightly as a result of the sex they were having. Perspiration was beginning to gather along her brow, and the loud gasps and lewd moans that left her lips were met with Jeralt’s own low groans of pleasure. The rain outside had been forgotten completely and wrapped in the tight embrace of his arms, Sitri knew that she could not last much longer if they continued at this pace.

As if picking up on this, Jeralt whispered sugar-sweet words against the shell of her ear, his large hands pulling her frame closer to his own as he continued to move inside of her until Sitri was positive that she could no longer hold herself together. Her fingers tangled in his tousled blond hair, she came with a sweet cry, and after a few weak thrusts and a low grunt, Jeralt was there with her.

Now collapsed on the mattress and once more within his arms, Sitri sighed, content to stay like this for the remainder of her days. She barely registered that the covers had been pulled back over the two of them, only that Jeralt once more had somehow drawn her closer with his gravity until her face was resting against his chest, the beating of his heart slowing into a steady rhythm as exhaustion slowly began to overtake the both of them.

"I love you," she yawned against his chest.

Jeralt pressed a soft kiss against the crown of her head. "I love you too."

The chill from the rain that thrummed in the background no longer a threat to her comfort in the strong arms of her knight, she let sleep wash over her, knowing that with Jeralt, she would never find herself wanting for warmth.


End file.
